Golfing is a popular sport throughout the world. One of the expenses incurred by the average golfer, in addition to the purchase of golf clubs, membership costs, cart rentals, is the purchase of golf balls. The loss of golf balls due to errant hits into integral golf course hazards, such as water hazards, sand traps, rough grassy areas and tall vegetation outside the fairways, is not only a major frustration to the golfer, but is also a potential source of great expense. Most golf balls are lost in the water hazards. Therefore, the ability to retrieve balls lost in any type of hazard, water or otherwise, is of great importance to most golfers, especially those with limited resources. Golf ball retrieval devices are known in the field of golfing. However, what is needed is a golf ball retrieval rake including a telescopic handle and an attachment member on a handle front end which connects the handle to a scoop member. The scoop member includes a J-shaped plate having cylindrical tines disposed on a front side of the plate, which are provided to drag and pull a golf ball into the scoop member to bring the golf ball out of a hazard. Obround slots through a bottom side of the plate, obround openings in the side walls and in the plate rear side, and holes in the rear side permit drainage from the scoop member when a golf ball is retrieved from a water hazard on the golf course and to shake sand from the scoop member when a golf ball is retrieved from a sand trap. A single removable zippered cover encompasses the attachment member, the scoop member, and the tines.